


The Best Christmas Morning

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper and Sebastian had a fantastic Christmas Eve and everything seems to be fine, until Coop wakes up the next morning to find out that Seb is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> christmas oneshot. previously posted on tumblr.

Cooper woke up in an empty bed on Christmas morning.

It wasn't like he hasn't woken up like this before. It was just that this was the first time in four years that he's woken up on Christmas _without Sebastian_.

Maybe he was just being paranoid, though. Maybe his boyfriend was in the bathroom or making coffee or something. Looking at the clock on the bedside table, Coop thought it was way too early to open presents, so he got up to check up on the other man.

Sure enough, the light was on in the bathroom, so Cooper had nothing to worry about. He crawled back into bed, falling asleep almost immediately but missing the warmth of his boyfriend's body.

When he woke up a few hours later, Sebastian was still missing from bed.

He wondered if Seb stayed up and was waiting in the living room, so he got up a little too excitedly and went downstairs.

"Sebastian!" he called out, reaching the living room.

Sebastian wasn't there either. The Christmas tree and the presents underneath it looked the same as the previous night. Nothing seemed to be touched.

So Seb just had to be making breakfast and coffee, right? Cooper quickly walked into the kitchen, and it was still a mess from all the baking they've done for the past couple of days. But no sign of his boyfriend.

Where the hell was he?

"This isn't funny, babe," Cooper called out as he walked through the kitchen to get to the garage, dreading what he would find—or, what he _wouldn't_ find, actually.

Luckily, their car was still there and Coop let out a huge sigh. But if Seb didn't take the car, then what the hell? What happened?

Cooper decided to call Bas' cell, nervously shifting from foot-to-foot as he listened to the ring twice, three times, four. No answer.

None of this made sense. Everything was wonderful last night, when he cooked dinner for him and Seb and they had a Christmas movie marathon and they baked cookies and…everything was just perfect.

Now Sebastian was gone without a damn word. He didn't even leave a note on the fridge as he normally did whenever he went out without Cooper.

Why would Seb leave just like that?

Cooper needed to sit down and relax. He needed to clear his head to think about this logically. So he sat down on the living room couch, burying his face in his hands while he took a few deep breaths.

He was probably overreacting over all of this, but he knew Sebastian. This wasn't like Sebastian. Sebastian had always let him know where he was, whether it was by leaving a note on the refrigerator or by text or call.

Cooper never asked him to say where he was going; he wasn't _that_ kind of boyfriend. He trusted Seb more than anything.

There just had to be a reason for Sebastian to disappear on Christmas, right? Perhaps he was getting breakfast, or he ran to the store to purchase some things (they ran out of cookie dough, after all), or he forgot to pick up a gift.

Whatever it was, Sebastian was going to come back. He'd be back and they could exchange presents and kisses and—

The sound of the front door opening and closing made Cooper jump, startled. He got up from the couch and stared at the figure catching his breath and leaning against the door.

" _Sebastian!_ "

Seb glanced up, his cheeks and nose rosy from not only possibly the cold but the way he was out of breath. Coop noticed that he was wearing his jogging clothes, so he wondered if and why his boyfriend went out jogging on Christmas morning.

Cooper rushed over to him, undecided on whether he should slap his boyfriend for worrying him so damn much, or hug him because he came back.

"Where the hell have you been!?" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at the other man. He didn't want to ask Bas this way, but it wasn't fair, he thought Seb would let him know where he'd gone.

"Well – Merry Christmas to you too, babe," Sebastian panted, still trying to even out his breath.

Cooper could see the guilt in his eyes and he sighed, letting his arms slowly drop to his sides. There was no way he could be mad. "Can you…can you explain—?" he started to ask, his voice softer this time.

"When I can breathe again, yeah?" Seb replied, walking past the older man and headed straight for the kitchen.

Cooper followed behind, still feeling a bit upset and at the same time relieved that his boyfriend was home and he appeared to be safe. They quietly sat in the kitchen, Sebastian gulping down a water bottle. Once he was finished, Cooper spoke up first.

"I trust you, y'know. Completely. But, Sebastian, you had me worried. I-I didn't know what to do or what to think. I thought…I thought you—"

"I could never leave you," Sebastian cut in firmly, "so don't ever, ever think that, ya hear me, Anderson?"

"Then why—?"

"Went out for my morning jog, of course."

"It's Christmas."

"So?"

" _Sebastian_." What the hell was Cooper hearing? Was Seb serious right now? They spent the last four Christmases together; Sebastian couldn't be tired of it now. Not when things were so perfectly well the previous day, and the day before that, and ever since the holidays began.

Seb definitely looked guilty. He sighed and laid a hand on Coop's. "I…I'm sorry. I had to clear my head, so I went jogging. That's the truth, Cooper, and I am so, _so_ sorry that I didn't let you know. I feel like an asshole for making you feel like this all morning." He wrapped his fingers around Cooper's hand and held it tight. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Oh, God, now Cooper was the one feeling like an asshole. He had absolutely nothing to worry about. Leaving a note or not, his trust for Sebastian should've been enough. He let out a deep sigh, twining his fingers with his boyfriend's.

"But why did you need to clear your head? Is something wrong? Did you…did you not enjoy last night?"

"N-no, no. I had fun, Coop. It was perfect. It's just…" Taking a deep breath, Seb stood up, still holding Coop's hand. "Everything is fine now. I promise, babe. Can we open presents now?"

Cooper searched his eyes, hesitant on answering. "…okay. Sure, yeah. Let's open presents."

And so they went back into the living room, despite the new questions that arose in Cooper's head. He knew Seb was telling the truth, but there was _something_ that his boyfriend wasn't telling him. He let it go for now, exchanging and opening Christmas gifts with Sebastian while they ate sugar cookies. They had Christmas music softly playing from the stereo, just to lighten up the mood.

It definitely helped, and soon both Cooper and Sebastian were laughing and hugging and kissing. It was just impossible for them to stay in a gloomy mood for long when they had each other's company. Especially during the holidays.

By late afternoon, the living room had wrapping paper and strings and bows and even the presents themselves scattered everywhere. Cooper grimaced at the mess when he glanced around as he was snuggling with Seb on the couch, but he wasn't going to bother cleaning up anytime soon. He was now relaxed with the man he loved in his arms.

After they cuddled and lazily kissed for a few minutes, Sebastian detangled himself from Coop and stood in front of him. Cooper looked up at him, confused.

"Okay, babe?" he asked, and Seb nodded.

"Y-yeah…yeah, I'm fine. Well – honestly? Nervous. Cooper, I did go out to think some things over, but I've decided. I want to be with you forever."

"Sebastian…" Was Seb talking about…no, he couldn't be. Sure, it's been four amazing years, but he was able to wait till Sebastian was ready.

"I know you've been waiting," Bas continued. "You are the most magnificent and spectacular man and I really, really appreciate you for waiting. And I just love that about you, Cooper. You've always been patient of me since the day we met. You were patient enough to get to know me, to encourage to better myself, to show me what love really is, and you even had the patience for me"—he reached into his pants pocket, taking out a small box with a red and green bow on top—"to do this."

Then he got down on one knee, opening the box and Cooper could've sworn he passed out a long time ago and was dreaming all of this.

Inside the box was a ring.

"Cooper Anderson," Sebastian started, smiling, "will you marry me?"

He forgot how to speak. He was tearing up, but he couldn't say anything. Seb let out a chuckle and pinched Coop's arm with his free hand. Cooper stared at him in awe, still amazing that this man right here was able to read him like a book. So he wasn't dreaming, this was real. He let out a sob, covering his mouth with a hand.

"Do I take that as a 'yes'?" Seb asked, grinning.

" _Yes!_ " Cooper finally said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend—his _fiancé_ —and Seb let out a sigh of relief, embracing the other man.

They stayed like that for a moment longer, their embrace tight as they began to laugh and sob. Soon Sebastian pulled back a little to put the ring on Cooper's finger, and they kissed hard, feeling way too many powerful emotions all at once.

"Merry Christmas, babe," Sebastian said, smiling wide.

"Merry Christmas, _husband-to-be_. Best Christmas ever." Cooper grinned at Seb's flushed face, and they kissed again, both of them the happiest they've ever been.


End file.
